Never What It Seems
by Raibla
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy thinks things are perfect. But Percy is a demigod, and things never stay that way. Annabeth cheats on Percy with a demigod- not just any demigod, though. The thing is, both Annabeth and this special demigod don't remember a thing. What is happening! PERCABETH NOT PERTEMIS OR PERACHEL. RATED T TO BE SAFE.
1. Prologue

_Hey Y'all, So I chose the 2c option. I wasn't getting enough votes, so I just chose my favorite plot. Let me ramble for a minute. Gosh, I feel like I don't talk to y'all enough. Anyways, I see so many plots about Annabeth cheating on Percy, but in my opinion, they're too OOC. Annabeth is a DAUGHTER OF ATHENA. She LOVES PERCY. Okay? Okay. She is NOT a heartless cheating little you-know-what. Percy is loyal, yes, but he would NOT commit suicide over it, nor would he forgive her easily. I'm going to try to keep my story real. I'll also try to reply to all reviews from now on. I'm not really getting enough reviews to fuel me into posting chapters. If I just got one same person as a frequent reviewer, I'd post a lot more. Just saying. So on with the prolouge._

**PERCY POV **

I had just finished teaching the younger campers a basic block, and now that the class wad over, I decided to find Annabeth. Ever since we defeated Gaea, we had been spending more time together. It was impossible for us to leave each other with the horrible dreams Tar- it had left us with. Chiron understood when most nights Annabeth would spend the night in my cabin. We weren't doing anything, of course.

I figured Annabeth would be in her cabin sketching, like she was most of the free time she had. I made my way over to the Athena Cabin, which by the way, didn't hate me anymore. Athena and her children decided we would be best together, especially since we went through it together. When I got to the cabin, she was so busy sketching she didn't notice me. I decided to sneak up on her and surprise her.

I was a few inches from her when suddenly she got up, grabbed my arm, and judo flipped me just like she did in New Rome. She turned around to face me.

"Really, Seaweed Brain? Sneaking up on a daughter of Athena? Not your smartest moment. Then again, what moments are?" I smiled sheepishly.

"I guess. But it was a step further than yesterday when I tried to sneak up on you talking to Malcom." She hummed disbelievingly.

"Mmmhhhmm. Whatever helps you sleep at night." I grinned.

"You do." She blushed.

"Shut up."

This was probably the farthest we'd joked about it, so I guess it was a sign we were getting better. When can anything with Annabeth ever go wrong?

**Two Hours/Time Skip**

Annabeth and I were just sparring like we did most of the time. It made me feel almost safe. Any normal person would be scared to Hades by- *thunder crashes* sorry Hades!- sparring with real weapons and all against a daughter of Athena, but demigods don't really fit your average definition on normal- or average.

And then, out of the blue, I heard a shout, so of course we had to check it out. I sprinted as fast as I could with Annabeth at my side towards the sound, which came from Thalia's tree. There I saw a dozen campers surrounding what I guessed was a new camper.

He wasn't pale or tan, but in the middle, with what girls would call "perfect features." (Seriously, girls were already whispering about him. Their words, not mine.) He had straight dark hair, exactly like mine, except a little longer, and it probably got into his eyes a lot. (Whoa, where did that thought come from?) He was about 5'9, so about the same height as me.

I'd be positive he was my sibling, if it wasn't for his eyes and aura. They were icy blue, but from a girl's point of view, it would be "hot." (Once again, their words, not mine.) He reminded me of that demigod YouTuber Damon Fizzy, but with blue eyes and black hair, and a bit more built. (Damon Fizzy is a son of Apollo and one of Aphrodite's demigods. Don't ask.)

And his aura.. It wasn't of just the sea. It was like his aura was just... everything. The whole world was his aura. Real poetic of me, but it's true. By now all campers were gathered around him.

All guys were looking at him enviously, and all the guys' girlfriends were just checking him out. Only Annabeth wasn't checking him out. She was staring at him like she did on my first day- checking to see if I was a threat. She must have approved, because she smiled at me, like "Yep, he won't kill us in our sleep."

Okay, so I have to admit, I was sorta jealous. He has all the traits I had to work for, like my physical traits (And I mean MUSCLES, you dirty minds out there.) And he seemed emotionally untouched too, like nothing had ever hurt him before, which is rare for a demigod. And he didn't seem like a jerk, which almost always came with self-confidence. To all the girls he caught staring at him, he gave a warm but not flirty smile.

Then he was claimed, which was pretty early since he just got to camp. The results shocked me. Chiron announced very formally,

"All hail Marco Oliver, Son of Posedion, Earthshaker, and Stormbringer."

_Good or bad? Two reviews at least for the next chapter, which will be the first chapter. This was the prolouge. The two reviews can be from the same person, but they have to be at least one sentence long each. Sorry guys, but I just wanna know who actually reads my story._


	2. Author's Note- GOOD NEWS

Wow... I just have to say... Y'ALL BEAUTIFUL! EVERY SINGLE ONE! GOD BLESS YOUR SOULS! I asked for one review, and no deadline, and you gave me... SIX REVIEWS! It might not seem like a lot, but each single one meant the world to me. I'm really insecure, and... Thanks. Because of this, I am so inspired to keep this story going till the end. And.. I'll update by tomorrow fo sho. Thanks everyone! 


	3. Marco Oliver

As promised, a chapter by 4/3/14 (where I live). Enjoy, and I'd like at least 3 reviews for the next chapter. Can you also include in your reviews if I should stick to just Percy POV or do other POVs.

**PERCY POV **

I found myself speaking before I wanted to.

"Hey, Marco. I'm Percy, also a Son of Posedion, so we're brothers." Gosh, you're so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid! You could have at least NOT stated the obvious. But Marco just gave me that stupid sweet smile, and said,

"Hi Percy, it's really nice to meet you." I mentally snorted, and thought, "Nice to meet you my a-"

"I'm Annabeth, and I guess since Seaweed Brain forgot to offer to give you a tour, I will. Percy will come too." Geez, Annabeth. Thanks a lot. I thought it was quite obvious I did not want anything to do with that stupid little-

Annabeth caught me glaring at Marco. Oops. She gave me a look saying, "Be nice or else." I sighed. I WAS acting unfair towards Marco. He seemed like a cool guy, and I shouldn't be jealous. He's my brother. The more I repeated this in my head, the more sure of it I became.

So Annabeth and I gave Marco a tour, and it seemed like he already knew he was a demigod. He wasn't really bad at all, and definitely someone I'd want as a brother. Huh, shows how much I knew then.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

"Come on, Percy. Afraid that the so called 'best swordsman of the last hundred years' will be beat by his brother," Marco taunted. I smirked.

"Last three hundred, actually. And no, I'm not." This is how sparring usually went with me and Marco. And most of the time, like today, Annabeth was standing on the sidelines, bored out of her mind.

"You guys have been sparring since dawn, and we just had lunch. Don't you guys wanna, oh I don't know, eat or sleep?" Marco gave her a look like she just announced she was tired of reading.

"No, eating is for wimps."

"Oh really?" Annabeth said all sassily, and totally un-Annabeth-like. Since when did they joke around like that?

"No, Percy." I chided myself in my head. "You will not be one of those clingy jealous boyfriends."

"Okay, okay. I suppose we can take a break." I said. Marco grinned.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing, just that..."

"..." I waited for clarifictation.

"You always seem to do what Annabeth tells you to. I mean, you have a good reason to because she's absolutely brilliant, but it's just funny the way you follow her every order."

Annabeth blushed at the compliment, and I raised and eyebrow. Okay, so something was definitely up.

"Alright, I'm going to go visit Rachel." She came and lived in the Big House every summer since the Giant War. I guess she didn't want to be left out, which I personally didn't understand. All I wanted was a break.

"Okay then, I'm going to go to the beach." Annabeth wouldn't meet my eyes. Now I was really suspicious, but I let it go.

"And I'll just be training here. Try not to lose anymore brain cells, Kelp Head." Marco said.

"Hey! You're a son of Posedion too!" I exclaimed. He gave me a fake smile.

"But I'm the smart one." He patted my head and started slashing at some dummy. Like the one made of plasic, not a person. I sighed and headed towards the Big House where Rachel was residing.

When I got to her room, I was greeted by bright colors and paint everywhere. Then I saw a bunch of red. Rachel said,

"Hey Percy!"

"Hey Rachel! How is everything? Oracle's spirit treating you right?"

She stopped smiling.

"Percy, a few weeks after you defeated Gaea, I was still at school. I was in some boring class, and suddenly that aura of power I had around me that kept me strong, never sick, just left me. It was the Oracle's spirit. I passed out, and when I awoke I was at home, my parents on a buisness trip as usual, and Apollo was standing over me. He said that... I wasn't the Oracle anymore. The spirit had just left me. It's gone. Apollo has some people searching for it, but you can't really just capture a spirit. He told me that he thought a powerful force was at work. Percy, the Oracle was my connection to this world. It was a big part of me. I'm not as upset anymore, but... It's a really big change."

"Rachel..." I didn't know how to comfort her. She smiled at me, like she knew what I was thinking, and said,

"It's okay Percy." I smiled back at her.

ONE HOUR TIME SKIP

I have to admit that talking to Rachel was great, and I really missed it, like before The Second Titan War. I could just forget about being a demigod and hang around with my normal friend.

I decided that I should find Annabeth before it got dark, so we could go to my cabin. Marco didn't really mind when Annabeth came, because he knew we needed each other, and he loved to tease us.

First, I went to the Athena Cabin so I could return Malcom's book on architechture. I had read a bit of it so I could impress Annabeth. He had let me borrow it, said, and I quote, "If this book has a drop of water or anything on it, I will kill you in your sleep. Oh, and Annabeth says hi."

I peeked in the window to see if anyone was there. Yup, it was Annabeth and Marco. So I headed towards the door-

Wait a second. Annabeth and Marco. Alone. In her cabin. Their flirty behaivour, the compliments. I didn't want to believe it.

But I peeked in the window anyway. It seems like they were talking. They were sitting about half an inch from each other.

"I don't want to break his heart. Not after everything we've been through," said Annabeth. I didn't really like the sound of that.

"Annabeth, I love you. But I want us to not have to hide anymore. It's been a few weeks since we've been together, and we got together a week after I came. We shouldn't hide it from him." Marco said.

Suddenly, Marco leaned forward and kissed her.

"WHY THAT LITTLE-" I grumbled, until my thoughts were interrupted by Annabeth.

Instead of pulling away like I desperately wanted her to, she kissed him back with more passion and love she ever gave me. Marco started clawing at her shirt- I couldn't take it anymore.

I couldn't believe it. I had fell for it. I had fell for her, therefore, fell for her trap. Good job on making my love life interesting Aphrodite. Now I don't have one. I'm not going to sulk over her. Hell no, she doesn't deserve any part of me anymore.

But I also knew I couldn't stay here. I packed my stuff and stepped out of the cabin. I ran until I reached Thalia's tree.

_"I swear on the River Styx I'll come back,"_ I thought.

Thunder rumbled in the clear, dark night sky.

PLEASE DONT KILL ME PLEASE DONT KILL ME PLEASE DONT KILL ME PLEASE.

I swear on the River Styx it's not what it seems. It's different. Hey everyone! I promised I'd have it up today, and here it is! Sorry it's late! Homework and school and blah. I can't promise when the next chappie will be out. There were people over, and my parents said it would be rude to ignore them so I had to SOCIALIZE (*GASP*) I know right, terrible. I locked myself in the bathroom so I could finish this chapter for you. PLUS I had to edit all of my horrible spelling and grammar mistakes. You're darn lucky I love you guys. If my parents start to wonder why I'm taking so long, I blame you all.

P.S: Rachel is awesome, I don't know why everyone hates her. If you had the chance to date Percy Jackson, you would too. Stop hating on her!

- Raibla

Comment it up please!


	4. Sea Salt and Campfires

Never What It Seems, Chapter Three

**I know. I AM A DESPICABLE HUMAN BEING FOR NOT UPDATING. It's so easy to give up and forget, but I promised you guys. I read TFIOS and I will never be the same. I'm listening to Stay by Rihanna and Ronan by Taylor Swift on a loop because I'm so sad. I don't mean to brag or anything, but by a buisness standpoint (do you know what I mean? I'm still a little awkward with words) you can see how much more sophisticated my writing has become by reading the PERFECTION OF THE FAULT IN OUR STARS.**

**SOSOSOSOSOSOSOOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE POST! Let's try this again- Why hello there! Thank you very much for joining me today, and I wonder if anyone even reads these. Please read these and-**

**YOU KNOW WHAT, I LOVE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF Y'ALL. Y'ALL BEAUTIFUL. THANK YOU SO MUCH. 5 REVIEWS IN A DAY. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE.**

**So I've figured out the schedule for this, I'll post every sometime, no matter the reviews. I don't think you guys should fret about how many reviews for the next chapter. I'd like about five reviews for this chappie, but it doesn't matter. A good amount of people are following this story and I don't want to stop this story, so I will be posting chapters every little bit. I might be a little late a lot, though. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I WON'T PUT THIS STORY ON HIATUS. I have this new humor story I want to work on- I'm not really good on serious plots like this.**

**One day for drafting, leaving plenty of room for editing and reviewing, plus a social life. Trust me, I don't want one, but my parents make me. I honestly love you all more. I've gotten so many positive reviews, and I'm so happy you guys love it. If you read one of my stories and review, I do the same. **

**I totally forgot about my Thalico story, and I'm probably not going to post that yet. I'll wait until I finish this story. I'm hoping this story will be around 15-20 chapters.**

**Someone also asked me to do Annabeth and Marco's POVs, and I think that would give away too much if I did that in every chapter, so I'll just do Annabeth's POV and Percy's POV in this chapter. Marco is a very... unique and special character, and he has a lot of secrets that can't be revealed, so sorry! No Marco POV until the end maybe. Sorry this is such a small chappie :(**

**So read and review!**

**PS: If you want feels while reading, listen to Stay by Rihanna while listening. If not, listen to Stay Stay Stay by Taylor Swift or something.**

_ANNABETH POV_

The camp was in havoc.

Percy had been missing for a day, but our best campers were out looking for him. It was really stupid that nobody bothered to go into his cabin, so I decided to do some investigation.

Honestly, I was scared to death. Last time Percy had disappeared, it meant the start of a new, horrible war. And the gods know we need another war.

I crept into his cabin, looking around to see something out of the ordinary. Everything seemed normal, except for the fact he WASN'T THERE. But my awesome eyesight said,

"No-eth no-eth no-eth no-eth fairest maideneth Annabeth! Looketh hither!" Yeah, my subconcious talks in Old English. It's awesome like that.

There was a letter on his bed. My heart dropped when I read who it was addressed to:

_Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite_

My mind was racing; Why would he address it to Piper? Why isn't there one for me? Why did he leave? Was he having an affair- wait what? No, Seaweed Brain is too loyal. Now I was thinking, "To open or to not open?"

My curiosity got the best of me, as a daughter of Athena. It said,

_Dear Piper,_

_You're probably wondering why I wrote this to you, and why I didn't write one to Annabeth. You're about to find out. You're a daughter of Aphrodite, even though you try to hide it, so I thought you could help. Actually, don't help. Just listen- you'd probably confront Annabeth, and I don't want you to do that. _

_The thing is, I thought she'd tell me. Don't I at least deserve that? I fell into Tartarus for her. So I've left Camp. Not for good, just to clear my head. You can expect me gone for a year or two, though. I bet you want to know why I'm gone, though._

_Yesterday, I went to Annabeth's Cabin, and I clearly saw her talking to Marco about how she loves him. He kissed her and she kissed back. I saw it with my own eyes. They've been flirting since he got here._

_Don't try to contact me- it won't work. I IMed Iris and asked her not to accept anyone's calls for me._

_~Percy_

All I could think was, "If somebody found this letter, everybody would hate me." I couldn't let them see it. I shoved the letter into my pocket.

Definitely not one of my smartest moments.

But then again, fear makes you do crazy things.

**I was gonna stop there, but nah. I mean, it's been so long and this chapter is short. Here's a little extra:**

_ANNABETH'S POV_

The conch shell was blown for the campfire after dinner. After we all got situated, Dionysus made an announcement about Percy's disappearance, but he sounded genuinely concerned for the health and well-being of Percy. His speech reminded me so much of Severus Snape in the Deathly Hallows.

"As most of you may know, Percy Jackson is missing. Now, as he is one of the most important assets to this camp, I would advise anyone with information about the whereabouts of Perseus Jackson not to refrain from telling us or suffer the wrath of the camp. If you were in any way responsible or have any knowledge you are withholding, you WILL be punished. I request anyone with information to step.. forward... NOW."

But unlike the Deathly Hallows, Percy did not suddenly emerge from a crowd of students and bask in all glory. Mr. D smirked, and I should have known then that under no circumstances would Mr. D prepare such a long and praise filled speech without an alterior motive.

He held up the blue, sea-salt-smelling envelope that was previously residing in my pocket. And... the broken locket that Percy had given me. The chain had snapped when I was fighting a hellhound, so I put it in my pocket. Everyone at camp knew it was mine, since Percy had ceremoniously presented it to me when we got back from Tarta-

"Annabeth Chase, can you come up here?"

**Aaahhhhhhhh IM SORRY IM SUCH A TROLL! Thanks to everyone who has faith in me that the story will turn out different, because it definitely will be unique. Please read and review, because I appreciate and reply to each one. They all inspire me, and you all are great. Wow did you read that top author's note? I just realized how long it was.**


End file.
